I feel pretty
by phoenixflyinghigh
Summary: Songfic Max, makeup, and mind control adds to a total humilation. Fax minor figgy tell me if i should continue Chap 9 up, Hot by Avril Lavigne.
1. max

Nudge POV

Nudge POV

Earlier Angel and I had snuck out to Rite-Aid to buy some make-up and perfume for Max! OMG! She will like freak out and then she will like put it on when Angel makes her and then Fang wil be like shocked. And then…well we can't tell the WHOLE plan to you.

Angel POv

Nudge and I are GENUISES!

Max POV

Nudge and Angel look highly suspicious. Well I'm gonna go take first watch now.

1 hour later

I feel this STRONG urge to put on make-up I look in the bag Angel and Nudge got at Rite-Aid. Yeah I saw them. I found everything a girly-girl would want. Wait I'm not girly-girly! Angel!! I complety forgot what happened the last 30 seconds.

I pulled out the blush and started singing.

_I feel pretty_

_Oh so pretty_

_I feel pretty and witty and Gay_

I put on some eyeshadow while

_And I pity any girl that isn't me tonight_

I twirled in a perfect pirouette

_I feel charming_

_Oh so charming_

_It's alarming how charming I feel_

_And so pretty that I can hardly believe that I'm real_

Angel and Nudge came out of nowhere, but I didn't care.

They pulled a purple sleeveless dress over my shirt and sweats.

_See the pretty girl in that lake there:_

_Who can that attractive girl be?_

I framed my face

_Such a pretty face,_

_Such a pretty dress,_

I twirled again

_Such a pretty smile,_

I smiled for the camera Angel was holding.

_Such a pretty me!_

_I feel stunning_

_And entrancing_

I put on some lipstick, bubble gum pink.

_Feel like funning and dancing for joy,_

_For I'm loved _

_By a pretty wonderful boy_

By the end of the high note Angel's "spell" wore off and I felt stupid. I turned around to see Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy gaping at me. Then I realized what I had just sang, oh I wanted to die RIGHT NOW!

"Well, I have to agree with you. You are pretty," I blushed by Fang's words, wait blushed?! "and you ARE loved by a wonderful boy."


	2. fang

I don't own maximum ride or the flock

I don't own the first 4 paragraphs MaXiNexSpAzxOfxThExWoRlD wrote it.

I do own the plot and the rest of the paragraphs

Fang POV

Max, give me the god damned iPod already! We all know you feel pretty by now!" Iggy yelled, trying to snatch the Flock's iPod from Max, who was, yes, singing to I Feel Pretty.

"I FEEL PRETTY, OH SO PRETTY, I FEEL PRETTY AND WITTY AND GAY!" Max continued.

I nudged Ig's shoulder.

"I think I know why she feels so pretty. Angel, quit it!" I said, glaring at the oh-so-innocent 6 year old.

"Fang I'm really not doing forcing her to do it."

I glared at her more.

"I can't get this god damned song out of my freaking head! Ugh!"

"I just projected the song into her head again and again. I don't know how to stop it though. Hey, can I do it to you? Then you could sing to each other."

"Angel, no. I don't-" suddenly I heard I Feel Pretty in my head.

"ANGEEEEELL!!"

"I FEEL PRETTY OH SO PRETTY!"

who was singing that? Oh no…that was me.

Ba bum ba bum…

do you want me to continue?

R & R!!


	3. iggy

I do not own Maximum Ride or the flock

I do own this plot

Iggy POV

So this past week, Max and Fang and everyone else in the flock, except Angel and me, have been singing I Feel Pretty. You do know what that means…I AM THE SURVIVOR! Or at least I will be if I survive Angel's current stage.

So, I've been working on HUGE mind blocks, and its really paid off. Everyone is pretty pissed about the song, except Nudge and Angel. Nudge just loves it, and Angel…well lets just say she could be Hitler if Max didn't raise her.

"IGGY!!" Angel shouted leaping onto me.

For a few days now, Angel has been trying to scare me into "shattering" my mind blocks. Yeah, not going to happen.

"You know, someday when I do hack into your brain, I'll put in a song that is worse than I Feel Pretty or The Little Mermaid, WORSE!!"

I look of horror flashed on my face. And, my mental blocks "shattered".

The only thing I could hear was…

_Hey, hey. _

_You, you._

_I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way, no way._

_I think you need a new one._

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I could be your girlfriend._

I had to give in to the music, and sing. I know i'm so weak with my mind. sigh

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I know that you like me,_

_No way, no way._

_You know it's not a secret._

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I want to be your girlfriend._

_You're so fine,_

_I want you mine._

_You're so delicious,_

_I think about ya all the time,_

_You're so addictive._

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious,_

_And hell yeah,_

_I'm your mother fucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right._

_She's like so whatever,_

_And you could do so much better._

_I think we should get together now,_

_And that's what everyone's talking about._

_Hey, hey. _

_You, you._

_I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way, no way._

_I think you need a new one._

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I know that you like me,_

_No way, no way._

_You know it's not a secret._

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I want to be your girlfriend._

_I can see the way,_

_I see the way you look at me._

_And even when you look away I know you think of me._

Oh freakin' no! Angel just "shut off" the song in everyone else's heads so eveyone could hear me! And I was singing to…Fang?

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again, (And again and again and again)_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear._

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear,_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again.(And again and again and again!)_

_She's like so whatever,_

_And you could do so much better._

_I think we should get together now,_

_And that's what everyone's talking about._

_Hey, hey. _

_You, you._

_I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way, no way._

_I think you need a new one._

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I know that you like me,_

_No way, no way._

_You know it's not a secret._

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I want to be your girlfriend._

"Your gay, your gay. Just like me, me. Hey, lets hook up!" Fang chanted.

I felt a scream about to jump out of my mouth.

"I love my power." Gazzy sighed.

"GAZZY!!" We all screamed, Fang being the loudest.

Da Da da Dum

YEAH!!

And I don't own Girlfriend Avrile Lavigne does.

I think I might end this here, unless you have a song request.

R & R!!


	4. the planning and godfather

I dont own the Flock

I do own this plot

Angel POV

I love having this power. But even my powers couldn't convince Max that Fang loved her. And I know that he does. She thought that I convinced Fang to say that a wonderful boy loved her.

So I would have to lay down my pride and ask the holy one, Nudge.

"Nudge, I need your help. Please, enlighten me with wisdom of how to get Max to believe that Fang loves her."

"We've known each other for many years but this is the first time you've ever come to me for counsel or for help. I can't remember the last time you invited me to your house for a cup of coffee, even though my wife is Godmother to your only child. But, let's be frank here. You never wanted my friendship and you were afraid to be in my debt."

"Ex-excuse me?" I asked.

I still remembered the Godfather but, I mean how could she memorize that and…and…

"PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR MAX!!" I pleaded.

"Ok…but…you must do something for me……Come closer…closer…NOT THAT CLOSE!"

I was nose to nose with Nudge, well before she fell off the chair, but that was funny!

"I want you…to play When I Grow Up in Gazzy and Me's head!! Again and again and again and again and-"

"I get it Nudge. I will do it over and over again. Now…deal?"

We shook on it and then we began planning…

yea!!

...

...


	5. gazzy POV

I don't own what I don't own.

I own what I own.

Get on with the show!!!

* * *

Gazzy POV

I had a song stuck in my head, and Angel wasn't the cause this time. Iggy had gotten a new song on our ipod and it had been driving me bloody mad with it!

I had felt a little bad about Iggy. We had been so close before but now he was just obsessing over Nudge. The way he talked he sounded like a girl, I wonder if there's a name for that. I'll ask Fang about it later. Now my song!!

_I'm waiting, waiting for nothing_

_You're silence, leaving me hanging_

_When did your fart go missing?_

_When did your fart go missing?_

He loved to fart like me but he stopped when the "Beach bunnies" said so. Nudge isn't a bunny, she's 2% bird! Dummy!

_I treat you like a brother_

_But our life is just one big mess_

_When did your fart go missing?_

_When did your fart go missing, yeah?_

_I meant every word I said_

_I never was lying when we talked in bed_

K, NOT what your thinking but we were just talking bout girls well actually he just was

_I'm retracing every step in my head_

_What did I miss back then?_

Probably every horny joke he said

_I was so, so misled_

_I'm waiting, waiting for nothing_

_You're silence, leaving me hanging_

_When did your fart go missing?_

_When did your fart go missing?_

_I treat you like a brother_

I pointed to Iggy as he walked into the room with the flock wanting to know what I was doing

_But our life is just one big mess_

_When did your fart go missing?_

_When did your fart go missing?_

_I don't understand_

_How could you forget what we had,_

_It's so wrong now all that's left is bombs_

_I'm waiting, waiting for nothing_

_You're silence , leaving me hanging_

_When did your fart go missing?_

_When did your fart go missing?_

_I treat you like a brother_

_But our life is just one big mess_

_When did your fart go missing?_

_When did your fart go missing?_

_Yeah!_

_Things were so good_

_We had a little dream_

_A little dream together_

_Buy a house, bomb it down, do our thing_

_But you disappeared on me_

_And your fart, your fart went missin'_

_I don't know how to find it_

_I don't know where it is_

_I don't know where your gas went_

_It was here just the other day_

_Now it's gone_

_I'm gonna call the peacemaker_

_Call the motor, the motor mouth_

"Gazzy, shut up." Nudge said.

"Touché." I mumbled through her hand.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Don't care just leave a note

press it press it…GOOD GIRL!


	6. playboy

I don't own what I don't

I own my story and everything else that isn't above

* * *

Max POV

I had just boughten a new song on our ipod. Before everyone woke up I wanted to "try" it out.

I pressed play and…

_**Look at you **_

_**Gettin' more than just a re-up **_

_**Baby you **_

_**Got all the puppets with their strings up **_

**I remembered what Fang said about how the "girls liked it" ugh**

_**Fakin' like a good one **_

_**But I call 'em like I see 'em **_

_**I know what you are **_

_**What you are, baby **_

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer **_

_**You're a womanizer **_

_**Oh, womanizer, oh **_

_**You're a womanizer, baby **_

_**You, you, you are **_

_**You, you, you are **_

_**Womanizer, womanizer **_

_**Womanizer **_

**Red-haired wonder uh**

_**Boy don't try to front, uh, I **_

_**Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah **_

_**Boy don't try to front, uh, I **_

_**Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah **_

_**You got me going **_

_**You're oh so charming **_

_**But I can't do it **_

_**You womanizer **_

**I guess it's different about Fang. He's not all like that hes…**

_**Boy don't try to front, uh, I **_

_**Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah **_

_**Boy don't try to front, uh, I **_

_**Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah **_

_**You say I'm crazy **_

_**I got you crazy **_

_**You're nothing but a **_

_**Womanizer **_

**He never said I was crazy…I think He's better than anything**

_**Daddy-O **_

_**You got the swagger of a champion **_

_**Too bad for you **_

_**You just can't find the right companion **_

_**I guess when you have one too many **_

_**Makes it hard, it could be easy **_

_**Who you are **_

_**That's just who you are, baby **_

_**Lollipop **_

**Hmm…I wonder what his is like**

_**Must mistake me, you're the sucker **_

_**To think that I **_

_**Would be a victim, not another **_

_**Say it, play it, how you wanna? **_

_**But no way I'm ever gonna **_

_**Fall for you **_

_**Never you, baby **_

**Too bad I already did**

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer **_

_**You're a womanizer **_

_**Oh, womanizer, oh **_

_**You're a womanizer, baby **_

_**You, you, you are **_

_**You, you, you are**_

_**

* * *

**_

Fang POV

When I woke up, I heard something like an animal in pain and then dying when you rolled it over. **(A/N love Happy Feet remember that line that Robin Williams says? Lmao -wipes tears away-)**

I shot up straight since, we're part bird we could make any sound before dying.

I heard it again. When I looked up, I was sorry I ever did…

_It would be all good _

_And maybe I could be your girl _

**Max pointed at me, she probably thought I was still asleep. She probably was still asleep.**

_But I can't _

_ 'Cause we don't _

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer _

_You're a womanizer _

_Oh, womanizer, oh _

_You're a womanizer, baby _

_You, you, you are _

_You, you, you are _

_Womanizer, womanizer _

_Womanizer _

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I _

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah _

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I _

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah _

_You got me going _

_You're oh so charming _

_But I can't do it _

_You womanizer _

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I _

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah _

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I _

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah _

_You say I'm crazy _

_I got you crazy _

_You're nothing but a _

_Womanizer _

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I _

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah _

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I _

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah _

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer _

_You're a womanizer _

_Oh, womanizer, oh _

_You're a womanizer, baby_

She sighed "Fang" at the end. Was I that playboy? Whoa I'm good.

I stood up just as turned around. She had only her underclothes on. The look on my face probably looked like "Whoa I need a piece of that, and I'll forget all about her freaky singing".

I held her around her waist as she whispered in my ear, "Womanizer."

She laid her head on my chest and we fell asleep again, both of us perfectly contented.

* * *

I'm actually the rare people that likes and respects Britney Spears after how she got back up on the charts and almost her career.

REVIEW HOME SKILLET BISCUITS!!


	7. girlish screams in the night

Hi guys! Sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I need a really brilliant inspiration to

do so. Also with homework and a boyfriend its kinda hard to think. I got this inspiration

when I was listening to some heartbreak songs on the radio after…the gay boyfriend

dumped me.

* * *

Gives you hell belongs to the All-American Rejects, NOT ME!

* * *

Gazzy POV

I was discussing bomb techniques with my bro Iggy when I heard some giggles. OH MY

GOD, Max and Fang were…kissing! EWWWWWW!!! I made a disgusted noise and turned from the two "lovers". How did I even know that word?!

Then Fang yes the dark and silent dude started singing:

**I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face**

**And it never feels out of place**

Um hello? HE NEVER SHOWS HIS FEELINGS?

**And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace**

**I wonder how bad that tastes**

He made a grossed out face while pointing to Nudge, Iggy,

Angel, and me. Max laughed.

Fang was about to say something when Ari, of all people, jumped

through the window. But wasn't he dead?!

Then Ari started singing while prowling towards Max:

**When you see my face**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

Ari then stepped back thinking he had scared Max.

* * *

Max POV

"**Now where's your picket fence dog?**

**And where's your slimy 'God',**

**He didn't get you very far**

I round-housed kicked him in the ribs making him fall to the

ground with a THUMP. I stood over him singing:

**You've always seem so tense dog**

**I've never seen you fall so hard,**

**Do you even know where you are?**

I smirked at him.

**And truth be told I miss you (miss you)** Fang echoed

He gave me shocked eyes

**And truth be told I'm lying** (ha!) Fang yelled.

I sneered at him making him look down in humilation.

* * *

Gazzy POV

While Max was humiliating Ari even more, I was thinking of the ways I could help Max. Hmm…definetly not by gas…AHA!

Before Max could start another verse, I jumped in. My voice sounded as if a hundred people were singing and yelling it:

**When you see my face**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

The volume of my sound started a big gush of wind.

**When you walk my way**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

The wind was starting to push Ari out of the hallway

**When you hear this song and sing along, oh you'll never tell**

**Then you're the fool, and you will smell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell!!!!!!**

We all sang the last line in our loudest voices pushing Ari out the door and into the forest where he bumped into a tree and fainted.

We all high-fived each other in our **cough** mine **cough **success.

"I'm pretty sure that no harm will come out of what we just did!" announced Max.

Iggy let out a girlish scream, "Max you're a genius! Gazzy we can use your voice in our bombs and then…"

And let out a girlish scream that would have made Edward Cullen proud as I planned alongside Iggy.

Max and Nudge rolled their eyes, "Boys!"

* * *

Yeah…I _know_ I'm good. R&R! so I won't go into the hassle of tracking you down and…tracking you.


	8. Iggy and his crazy ways

I do not own MR or the song below

I do own my plot and story

* * *

Gazzy yawned, "Are you sure we don't have the tools to make the superbomb we talked about?"

"Yes…Yes I'm very sure…" Iggy lied with an wicked grin on his face.

"You know what…I don't care what you're smiling evilly about I'm just so tired! See you in the morning, Ig." Gazzy sleepwalked to his room.

Iggy slowly closed the door and sniggered. "Finally, I have you ALL to myself!" He sniffed the door of a closet and sighed. He pulled out a black round object connected to a mop. Then…the spazzy Iggy broke out in song.

"**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know?"**

Iggy ballroom danced with his mop/bomb while singing off tune.

"**When we live such fragile lives**

**It's the best way we survive**

**I go around a time or two**"

Iggy swooned.

"**Just to waste my time with you**"

Iggy lighted some candles, setting up a romantic dinner with his 'date.' But poor Iggy was distracted when Fang jumped into the candlelit room.

"**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(dirty little secret)** [Fang sang background]

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret)** [Fang waggled his finger at the bomb/mop]

**Who has to know?**"

Max barged into the room, "Iggy shut up! People are complaining about your horrible singing! Is that a bomb?! I will kill you! You better run Fang, too!!" She shrieked.

"**Who has to knooo-ooow?**" Iggy sang to the video camera.

Max picked Iggy up in her anger and shoved him through the door.

"MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET!!!!!" He wailed reaching for his love.

* * *

XD I'm not dead!!! And you all love me…AND REVIEW TO ME!!!


	9. Hot with the racist bomb boy hee hee

I don't own this song, Avril Lavigne does but I do own this story...Be prepared for a soap opera ending...

And I want to thank my wonderful contributer who gave me this idea my non-registered **Bri ()**. Thanks! How long has it been?

Well, let the show go on!

* * *

Iggy POV

Iggy woke up with his head hurting from all the angry sounds Max had make at him after, after she had told him that his bomb and he would never be together. He stretched his back out, hearing the satisfying pop. Iggy walked from his room to the "room" that he put all the bombs in and where Max said was to stinky worth going into.

Iggy's stomach growled as he walked in the kitchen and heard a silence of crunching.

'Hmmm…I wonder whose is that.'

Unknowlingly to him the moment Nudge saw him enter the room, her whole face lit up.

"_ah ah_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_!" Nudge sang pushing Iggy with one finger back into his bomb room.

"_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed_"

Nudge shoved him into the closet and kept singing.

"_I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_!" She whisper-sang as she walked into the closet with a terrified Iggy.

"_Now you're in, and you can't get out_!" She took out a golden key and began to lock numerous locks and chains that Iggy hadn't noticed were there.

"_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_" Nudge took out something out from her pocket and started smelling it. It smelled eerily familiar to Iggy. Was it…?

"My deodorant?! How could you? How? When? Why? Uh…?"

"_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_." Nudge shushed him with her finger and pulled his sleeve to lead him to another part of the closet.

"_And I can show you all the places you've never been_

_And I can make you say everything that you've never said_

_And I will let you do anything again and again_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_" Nudge held the key up again and again and pretended to place it in Iggy's hand.

"A ha!" Iggy yelled before Nudge yanked it out of her palm.

"_Kiss me gently_

_Always I know_

_Hold me, love me_

_Don't ever go_

_Ooh, yeah yeah_"

Nudge cornered him as Iggy started spazzing out.

"What are you doing?! This is like incest! This is…wrong! You're too young! I belong with The Bomb or at least Fang! Noooo!"

"_You're so good_!"

Iggy ran out of the corner as Nudge leaned forward.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Iggy ran towards what he thought was a door, too bad it was the wall.

"Owwww!" Iggy held his bloodied nose in pain.

"Oh, Igster!" Nudge gasped trying to get close to him.

"Don't. touch. Me. You…you…molester!" Iggy sobbed.

The closet was suddenly filled with light as Fang broke the door off it's hinges.

"Hahaha!" Fang clutched his stomach not able to contain his laughter, "They say I'm emo but just look at you! You're…hahaha…you're…wearing eyeliner! Hahaha!" Fang rolled around the floor.

For it was true. Streaks of black eyeliner were striped down Iggy's face, making him look like a clown.

"Awww! Look at my wigglebear! Let's get you cleaned up!" Nudge pulled his arm towards her pink-infested bedroom.

But wait! Iggy had an idea!

"Nudge! I'm racist, and I hate you. Shoo!"

"WHAT?!" Fang, Max, and Nudge shouted in unison.

* * *

And there is the soap opera ending! Duh-dun!!

Give me some recommendations, kiddies! Make me feel inspired! Thanks again, **Bri ()**!

And if you want to know this song is titled Hot.

OOoooo! And I started a blog. Just go on wordpress and type in phoenixflyinghigh's blog. Quite easy if you ask me. :)


End file.
